Coincidentally
by pentastache
Summary: Aubrie Trevelyan just wants to get the Circles back in order. Ava Lavellan is trying to come to terms with her Dalish heritage. Seda Adaar is looking for a way to make her mark on the world. But somebody in Haven has a very different plan for all three of them. Multi-Inquisitor AU of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It feels good to be posting something again! Anyway, with the release of Inquisition, I was able to muster up the will to write something nice and long again. I'm _hoping_ to cover the entirety of Inquisition.

As far as Inquisitor, there's three: Aubrie Trevelyan, Ava Lavellan, and Seda Adaar. This first chapter is just a short little prologue to introduce all three of them, and hopefully give a bit of insight into them and their motives.

Ch. 2 will come very soon, and after that I should have chapters out once or twice a week. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em>One. Two. Three. Four.<em>

Aubrie counted the skips in her head, watching the smooth stone glide over the water half a dozen times before sinking beneath the surface. It had been – what? 30 years? – since she'd last skipped rocks, just a young girl at her family's summer retreat in the mountains.

Then, there hadn't been any mages. No rebellions, no fighting to stay alive. Just Aubrie, her family, and an abundance of comforts.

Thumb gliding over the last stone, Aubrie scoffed and tossed it into the water, glaring as it sank with a satisfying _plop_. None of _that_ mattered. She'd come out here to get away, to figure out her next plan. Getting caught up with the rebel mages hadn't been her first choice, and _leading _them certainly hadn't been either. But for whatever reason, the refugees from the Ostwick Circle had looked to her, and now the entire weight of the conclave rested on Aubrie's shoulders.

The mages claimed that Aubrie could convince the Chantry to reconsider their treatment of the mages, to fix the mess the rebellion had started. That wasn't what Aubrie _wanted_, though; Aubrie wanted to re-secure her position as senior enchanter, maybe negotiate a promotion to first enchanter, and go back to a status quo that left _her_ in charge.

Wrapping her coat tighter around her, Aubrie trudged back up through the snow towards Haven. There were bound to still be bickering clerics and mothers right where she'd left them, but it wouldn't do her any good to stay away too long and arouse suspicion. Already, she had Templars shadowing her; she couldn't imagine the inconvenience of having them openly following her.

Of course, it wouldn't matter, unless she could come up with a convincing argument in the time it would take her to walk back to the temple.

* * *

><p>Ava watched curiously as the Chantry clerics argued amongst themselves. She'd never taken much of an interest in the Chantry, but now that she was here, in the middle of one of the biggest gatherings of the Age, she couldn't help but eavesdrop.<p>

Of course, that's what the Keeper had sent her to do.

_These _clerics weren't discussing anything important, though; the group nearest her was debating a possible interpretation of the Chant – a verse from something called _Threnodies_, apparently – and a group to her right was contemplating, in understandably hushed tones, the impact of allowing men to rise further in the Chantry.

The _real _negotiations had fallen apart a few hours earlier, after one of the Qunari bodyguards at the door had threatened to set a man on fire, and very nearly had. The Qunari had been immediately admonished – first for abandoning her post, then for the threat, and then a few concerned Chantry mothers had expressed their concern about a _mage_ being allowed to run unchecked throughout such a sensitive meeting.

Ava laughed to herself, wondering if the Chantry officials knew just how _many_ people were running unchecked. The rebel mages at the conclave were relatively few, but a large camp waited just a few miles away, tucked out of sight by the mountains and forest. The Qunari mage was there for reasons other than business, as well; although when Ava had spoken to her, she'd said nothing more than _I'm personally invested in this conclave_.

Then, off course, there was Ava. The Keeper had sent her because she could disappear, and _disappear_ is exactly what Ava had done upon reaching Haven. She'd only been seen twice in the past week, and both times had claimed she was with a clan traveling near Haven and had only stopped by for a merchant. The shemlen were surprisingly eager to believe that the Dalish were hilariously unaware of world events.

Their opinions didn't matter, though; if some sort of agreement wasn't reached in the next few days, Ava would have to leave, at least long enough to send word back to the Keeper with an update.

Stifling a long groan, Ava settled back and prepared to sit through another several hours of pointless arguing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Imekari<em>."

Seda nearly flinched; she didn't know much Qunlat, but that was a word she was familiar with.

_Child_. She was impatient, unthinking, acting out of place.

But she wouldn't give her captain – a Qunari who'd taken the name Rubin when he'd turned from the Qun – the satisfaction of knowing he'd hit a nerve. Threatening the cleric _had_ been childish on Seda's part, and she knew it, but there was only so much humiliation she could take.

The whispering had been terrible, chantry men and women gossiping behind her back about her claws and her horns, mocking the sharpened gold tips she kept on her horns and the dull red _vitaar_ that marked her face. Most mercenaries didn't give a rat's ass about appearances, but Seda was an exception; she wanted to look like a _threat_. It made people take her seriously, made them focus on her size or her claws rather than the herb pouch at her waist or the staff on her back.

The whispering had been _bearable_. The _gaping_, the slack-jawed stares that were openly directed at her – that was the worst. Seda wouldn't lose any sleep over the fact that she'd snapped.

"Say what you want," she grimaced. "It doesn't matter. I quit. You can have my share." With nothing more to say, Seda stormed past Rubin and out of the chantry, not certain where she was going but knowing she wanted to get _away_.

Seda made it to the edge of the lake before she noticed she was being followed. Fingers already bristling with magic, she turned back to the thin strip of forest between her and Haven. "What do you want?"

An elf – the same elf she'd spoken to briefly that morning – appeared out of the forest, a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. Giving an innocent whistle, she shrugged and offered, "I don't want anything. Except a bit of excitement, I suppose. You've been in there all week. You know how _dull _it is."

Not allowing the flames running along her fingers to dissipate, Seda demanded, "What's your name?"

"Ava. Of clan Lavellan. We're from up north, in the Free Marches. That's where your company is from, too, right?"

She gave no more than a non-committal grunt.

"I thought they did terrible, unspeakable things to mages under the Qun?" Ava took a few steps towards Seda, eyes alight with curiosity.

"They chain you," Seda growled, torn between needing some time alone and not minding the presence of Ava. "They take away your horns, your voice, any autonomy you have. You become a _weapon_. A living, breathing weapon. And you're expected to thank them for it." Crossing her arms, she peered down at Ava, who'd plopped down onto the snow. "I'm not part of the Qun. I never have been, and never will be."

Ava held up her hands defensively. "Fine by me. I'm not really Dalish." She hesitated for a moment, then added, "Well, I _am_. My mother was, sort of, and my father was a Circle mage, but I… I was raised by my clan. It's complicated."

"If you say you are Dalish, then you _are_. You create your own identity, you aren't born into it."

"Well, I've got the _vallaslin_," Ava grinned, pointing to the thin blue markings on her face, "so no matter _what _I say, I'm stuck with the Dalish now."

Seda almost argued that Ava was missing her point, but decided to indulge her own curiosity instead. "Vallaslin," she echoed, the word foreign on her tongue. "Is it really… blood?"

"Is the paint on your face really poison?" Ava shot back playfully.

For the first time in far too long, Seda found herself smiling. "Do the Dalish really let deer determine where the go?"

"_Halla_," Ava corrected. "Do Qunari—"

Her next words were cut off by a deafening explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Rubble poured from the sky, some of it so large that it shook the ground when it landed. The shockwave from the explosion had knocked both Ava and Seda onto the ground; as Seda pulled herself upright, she found Ava collapsed near the edge of the forest, breathing but otherwise still.

Shielding her face from the still-falling debris, Seda grabbed the thin elf and slung her over one shoulder, readying her staff with her free hand. The Temple – barely visible above the forest line – was no more than a smoldering pit.

But that wasn't what worried Seda the most.

The sky above the Temple had broken open, spilling a sick green glow across the valley. A swirling mass of energy surrounded the tear in the sky, crackling with raw magical energy that made the hairs on the back of Seda's neck stand on end.

Tightening her grip on Ava, Seda debated whether she should investigate – and help, if possible – or run as far from the chaos as she could. Before she could choose, a voice called out from behind her.

"Have there been demons here yet?"

She turned to find another elf, bald and carrying a staff but dressed simply. "No. Is that—" Seda glanced back at the sky. "That's the Fade?"

The elf nodded. "I have reason to believe so, yes."

"And you— That's where you're headed, isn't it?" Before he could answer, a small group of demons broke through the forest, heading straight for the three of them. At the same time that the elf covered them in a thin magical barrier, Seda erected a wall of fire between them and the demons. As they broke through the flames, they fought them off, though Seda was little help with Ava still collapsed on her shoulder.

"You're a talented mage," the elf complimented. "I'm sure we would have use of your skills."

Still glaring at the hole in the sky, Seda nodded in agreement. "Seda."

"Solas."

"And this," Seda shifted so she could point at Ava, "is Ava. She's Dalish, and… and probably needs a healer."

Hands alight with the calm blue glow of healing magic, Solas waved a hand across Ava. "Her life is in no more danger than ours, for the moment. We should get going."

They reached a makeshift camp long before they reached the temple, encountering suspicion that Solas waved away with effortless answers and simple explanations. As for Seda, her primary goal was to find a healer for Ava, then hopefully slip out of camp before anyone could harass her for being either a mage or a Qunari.

There were far fewer healers than there were injured, but once Seda had been assured Ava would be cared for, she made her way to the edge of camp with the intention of leaving.

"Where are you going?"

Gritting her teeth together, Seda debated ignoring the voice. Instead, she turned, hoping Solas could conjure up some more simple answers. "I'm leaving. I came to bring that elf for healing, that's it."

The woman who belonged to the voice stepped forward, her armor dented and bloodied, one cheek bruised and the other scarred. "No. We _cannot_ allow you to leave until we've figured out what's happened."

"I wasn't asking permission."

She took another step forward, glaring up at Seda. "You will stay here, as a suspect. Whether you remain in the camp or in the prisons is up to you."

Seda scoffed, undeterred by the woman in front of her. "_I'm _a suspect?"

"A mage, hired with a mercenary group? One of the Qunari – who are more than capable of producing an explosion of that size? _Yes_," she spat, "you are a suspect."

"If I may." Solas stepped forward, giving the slightest wave towards the hole in the sky. "I do not believe that was created by Qunari explosives. Magic is a far more likely explanation, and I have reason to believe that the Qunari is not behind the tear."

"We cannot operate on assumptions," the woman insisted. "You said you could help, Solas, and that is all I want of you." Turning to a small group of guards, she pointed back towards Seda. "Do not let her out of your sight."

The guards approached Seda warily. Still glaring, she warned them, "Leave me be, and I'll leave you be." With nothing better to do, for the moment, she returned to the healers' tent to check on Ava.

The elf was still unconscious, but the healer assured Seda it wasn't serious. Already restless, Seda ducked outside, wondering how long she'd be kept in the camp before they either let her go, or she forced her way out.

* * *

><p>Ava's head throbbed when she awoke. She sat up stiffly, squinting at her surroundings; she was in an unfamiliar room, dimly lit with little more than a handful of empty cots and a desk. She was still in her armor, though her bow and quiver were nowhere to be found.<p>

Sliding off the cot, she took a moment to regain her balance before scanning the room. Her eyes landed on an open chest, and she began rummaging through the belongings, searching for her weapons.

"_Maker_!"

Freezing, Ava whirled around to find a woman standing in the doorway, hand clutching her chest. "Sorry?"

The woman shook her head. "It's fine, dear. You startled me. I didn't expect you to be awake yet.""

"Where's the other healer?" Ava asked, kneeling down to search through the chest again. "The mage. She's the one who put me back to sleep. Said I'd heal better."

"On Cassandra's orders, probably," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" the woman insisted, before stammering, "Lady Cassandra is… _diligent_ in making certain she finds answers. If anyone can find out who caused the explosion, it's her."

Ava paused. "Explosion." A conversation with the previous healer slowly came back to her. "Right. Haven… exploded. The sky opened, and the Fade is spitting demons at us." Rubbing her forehead, she groaned. "Look, can you tell me where to find a Qunari? Her name's Seda. She brought me here, I think." _Escaping_ wouldn't be an issue for Ava, but she needed to know what was going on before she left, and Seda seemed a better bet than the soldiers.

"She's in the prisons. Took out three guards before they got her tied down."

"Why?"

The woman chewed on her lip, hesitating to answer. "Cassandra might have accused her of using Qunari explosives to create the Breach."

Ava crossed her arms, uncertain whether she was impressed with this _Cassandra _for challenging a Qunari or scared shitless before even meeting her. Or both, possibly.

"Look, she doesn't have anything else to go on," she sighed. "I'm surprised she hasn't questioned you, either. Lady Cassandra questions that Qunari every day, it seems, and she won't let up on that… strange, very strange apostate." With an animated scoff, she placed her hands on her hips and added, "And I don't want to be around when the prisoner wakes up. That mage woman? Andraste bless her."

More than satisfied with the healer's gossip, Ava quietly excused herself, making a mental note to find her bow and quiver later. She hadn't made if far before a flurry of activity erupted from in front of the Haven Chantry; the few soldiers left in Haven rushed into the building, led by a cloaked woman.

Curious, Ava followed, slipping inside the Chantry and following in the shadows, keeping herself concealed as they emerged into a small dungeon. Seda was in one prison cell, stretched out on the ground and playing with a little ball of fire. A nervous Templar kept guard over her, continuously fidgeting but keeping one hand firmly on his sword. The soldiers and the cloaked woman – and Cassandra, Ava saw – were gathered around the far cell, where a woman lay collapsed on the ground, groaning as she tried to sit up.

Cassandra threw open the cell door. Ava inched forward to see more; as she did, the cloaked woman threw a knowing glance in Ava's direction. Deciding to play it safe, she crept back up to the main chantry, only daring to come out of hiding one she was back outside.

"I assume the interrogation is going well?"

Ava jumped at the new voice. She turned to find the apostate that the healer had spoken of – Solas, if she correctly remembered the single, foggy conversation she had with Seda before being forcibly put back to sleep. "I didn't stay to watch," she answered lightly.

"I hope Cassandra isn't too hard on our guest," Solas remarked, matching Ava's carefree tone. "There's a mark on her hand that I believe to be the key to all _this_." He waved towards the Breach.

"I see." Ava gave a disinterested smile, wondering if it might be better to wait a little bit longer and find out what was going on, or if, as Solas suggested, it could even be stopped, rather than leaving right then to go back to her clan. But as tempting as the thought was, Ava wasn't certain she wanted to get caught up in whatever was going on. "Look, I should…" Ava glanced around, searching for an excuse to disappear for a bit. "I need to…"

Solas gave a small nod. "Of course."

With a slight smile and a quiet _thank you_, Ava headed back towards the small building she'd woken up in, searching for the healer that seemed to know so much. "Hello?" Poking her head in the doorway, Ava gave a small wave to the healer.

"Oh! Did you need something?" Wiping her hands on her apron, the healer turned to Ava. "I'm Rosalyn, by the way. Didn't have time for proper introductions while you were sleeping," she chuckled.

"Ava. But you probably know that. Do you… When I was brought here, I had a bow and quiver with me," Ava explained. "Do you know where they are?"

"I'm sorry, no. You could try the blacksmith, maybe?" Rosalyn offered. "Or wherever else the soldiers keep the weapons?"

Letting her shoulders drop, Ava thanked Rosalyn and headed back outside to search for some decent weapons. As much as it seemed a better idea to find out what was going on, she wanted nothing more than to be back at home with her clan.

* * *

><p>"Ten sovereigns?"<p>

"_No_," the Templar insisted, voice broken by a tremor. "I can't let you out."

Letting the fluid tendrils of ice wrap around her fingers and dance across the palm of her hand, Seda offered, "Twelve sovereigns and the spare boots I had with all my belongings?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. Lady Cassan—"

His refusal was cut off by a shrill scream. Another soldier barreled down to the prisons, motioning for the Templar to follow. "They've broken through! Demons – they've overrun the valley. There's more rifts."

On her feet in an instant, Seda grabbed the Templar through the bars. "Let me out," she growled, voice deep and almost _feral_, "or you'll just be in my way when I break out myself."

Without hesitation, the Templar unlocked the cell, moving quickly out of the way as Seda pushed past both him and the other soldier, ignoring their protests as she emerged back into the sunlight. Shielding her eyes, she found that while Haven itself was still relatively peaceful, demons weren't far beyond its walls.

"Hey, Seda! Seda!"

The qunari looked up to find Ava racing towards her with a lopsided grin, bow in hand. "Ava?"

Breathlessly, Ava skidded to a stop, sending snow flying. "They went to the Breach. Cassandra and the—the prisoner." Taking a deep gasp for breath, she paused before adding, "Something about stopping all this. They need help. Have to fight through a shitload of demons to leave, anyway, so I thought _why not_."

Glaring down at the elf, Seda scoffed. "They've been more accommodating to you than me, though."

"Misunderstanding," Ava shrugged, finally catching her breath. "Look, Varric and Solas went ahead. They want to meet Cassandra at the Breach. They're going to need help closing that thing."

Seda sighed. "Find me a staff and I'll go."

Eyes lighting up with excitement, Ava cocked her head to motion for Seda to follow. "I know where a bunch are. _Creators_," she grinned, "I haven't been this excited since Bron and I accidentally invited ourselves to a Wintersend festival."

Seda sighed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! Anyways, we'll be finished with the prologue in the next chapter, then it's off to val royeaux!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always loved and appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Drop the weapon!"<p>

Narrowing her eyes, Aubrie tossed the staff onto the ground. As Cassandra moved to pick up the staff, Aubrie let her hands crackle with electricity. "I don't _need_ a staff," she reminded her.

Cassandra glanced back towards the Breach, then sighed. "Just… take the staff. That won't be the last of the demons, and I cannot risk you being unprotected."

They continued across the mountain path, silently, but eventually settling into a comfortable rhythm during combat. They were both fully capable of holding their own, but Aubrie quickly learned that Cassandra was more willing to focus more on the fight and less on Aubrie if the mage kept her attacks to a minimum, channeling more of her magic towards a barrier that took most of the worst hits.

During a lull in the fighting, Cassandra pulled Aubrie aside, pointing further down into the valley. "Do you see that? The glow through those ruins? That's one of the rifts. They're spreading."

"Rifts?" Aubrie glanced down at the mark on her hand, a jagged scar that ran across her palm and emitted a sickly green light even through her thin gloves. "You know how to _stop_ the spread, then?"

The Seeker hesitated. "No. Not quite. Solas… had some ideas. He was headed to the forward camp." Leading the way, Cassandra grimaced. "I can only hope he made it."

Aubrie followed Cassandra down their makeshift path, slipping and sliding in the snow. She'd never really experienced _snow_ before – even when she'd been able to go outside as a young girl at the Trevelyan estate, they'd been too far north to get much more than a thin layer that always melted too soon. She'd slowly been adjusting in the time she'd been in Haven, but walking back and forth between the chantry and her camp was just a bit different than running through the mountains fighting against demons.

She wasn't certain which one she preferred more, though.

The demons – while extremely inconvenient – _did_ have one advantage. Aubrie had spent plenty of time in the Circle, especially after she'd been transferred from Starkhaven to Ostwick, learning dozens and dozens of spells, but she'd never had the opportunity to actually _use_ them. She was well-practiced in the art of "conjure a small spark," but unleashing her full power through a lightning storm? There was no equivalent.

"There!"

Following Cassandra's cry, Aubrie looked across the hill they were standing on, down to where a small group was fighting off a wave of demons amidst one of the rifts. As they watched, more demons materialized from the rift itself.

Aubrie tightened her grip on her staff. "We've got to get down there."

* * *

><p>"Watch out!"<p>

At Ava's cry, Seda turned to her left just in time to dodge one of the demons that was barreling straight for her. Fire erupted from her clawed hands to devour the demon, and when she turned back to the one on her right she found it motionless, arrows protruding from its body.

She took the momentary pause to glance back up at the rift. Demons practically poured from it, replacing every one they managed to take down. When she and Ava had first arrived at the rift, they'd found Solas and an unfamiliar dwarf named Varric (who Ava seemed to be familiar with already), and a manageable amount of demons. Solas had – quickly – explained that they were headed towards the forward camp to meet Cassandra when the rift erupted.

He'd _also_ said he had an idea as to how to close the rift.

"Solas!" Seda called, not certain how much longer she could keep throwing out magic at the demons. "You said you had a way to stop all this!"

"I _said_ I believe I have a method that _might_ work," he corrected, finishing off a demon then turning to face Seda. He looked past the qunari, eyes focused somewhere behind her. The apostate's face lit up with a self-satisfied grin. "I may now have the chance to test my theory."

Curious, Seda turned slowly, understanding as Cassandra and the prisoner she'd shared the dungeons with – Trevelyan, she thought her name was – approached them with weapons drawn. With the renewed vigor of the soldiers and the added assistance of the two women, there was soon another break in the demons. Seda looked around for Ava, sighing to herself as she finally found the elf standing atop a low wall in the ruins, evidently in conversation with Varric. At least she wasn't _hurt_.

The rift began sputtering and crackling abruptly, drawing Seda's attention back to the battlefield. This time was different, though; instead of demons pulling through, the rift seemed to be drawing from a mark on Trevelyan's hand – or the other way around. The woman cried out and nearly pulled her hand away, but Solas held onto her and forced her closer to the rift.

Ava chose that point to intervene. "Stop it, Solas!" She slid off the stone wall and pushed past both Varric and Cassandra to reach Solas, but by the time she reached him, it was over.

The mage sank to her knees, obviously rattled but seemingly unhurt. The rift was gone, the only proof of its existence gathered in a tiny pile of dust beneath where it had been.

"Solas…" Cassandra ventured, taking a careful step forward and helping the other human to her feet. "What… what did you do?"

"Nothing," he replied smugly, giving a small nod towards the woman. "The credit is all hers. That mark on her hand – it allows for manipulation of the rifts. They can be opened and closed on command." Clasping his hands behind his back, he added, "Exactly as I predicted."

As her breathing evened, the woman nodded and glanced from her hand to where the rift no longer was. "I… _I _did that?" Her eyes flicked over to Solas, then back to her hand. "Because of _this_?"

The apostate nodded.

Breaking the moment of triumph, Ava waved a hand to bring attention back to her, then waved pointedly at the Breach. "The bigger question – if you can crush the _little _rifts, can you crush the _big _one?"

"That was my next question, as well," Seda added, stepping forward to join the rest of the group. "And not just that, but what _else_ can it do besides manipulate rifts? Is that a power that can enhance your magical abilities?"

"One question at a time," Cassandra interrupted. "First, we need to get to the forward camp and meet Leliana. _Then_ we can worry about the Breach." She turned to Trevelyan, then motioned to Solas. "This is Solas. He is an apostate – as you are now, too, I suppose. He has helped us to understand that mark on your hand."

"I am far from understanding it," Solas admitted, "but it _has_ been fascinating to study."

Holding out a hand to shake, the woman introduced herself as Aubrie Trevelyan. She turned to the rest of the group, but Cassandra insisted they wouldn't be accompanying them.

"Oh, come _on_, Seeker," Varric protested lightly. "Have you seen the valley? You won't get through there without some extra muscle." Cassandra gave a disheartened groan, but didn't argue, so the dwarf gave a mock bow. "Varric Tethras," he introduced himself, voice intentionally suave. "Author, rogue, and occasional tagalong."

"I'm Seda." Ignoring Aubrie's hesitation towards her, Seda motioned behind her. "And this is Ava. We were at the conclave, and we need a way out."

"Unfortunately," Ava chimed in, "out is _that_ way."

Looking over them all, Aubrie frowned. "Would you at least consider staying until we've closed the Breach? It couldn't hurt to have a few extra weapons."

"That won't be necessary," Cassandra argued. "We have soldiers at the forward camp. That will be more than enough."

"We'll see when we get there, shall we?" Solas took a few steps further down the path, glancing back in expectation.

Grip tightening on her staff, Seda began following the other apostate. The group ran into a group of demons almost immediately, and quickly shifted to find the best way to fight – Aubrie and Cassandra took point, followed closely by Varric and Seda. Solas stayed behind, offering more protection and barriers than anything, and Ava would disappear far behind the group and reappear off to the side, usually atop a ruin or fallen log or halfway up the mountains, raining arrows down from above them.

Seda was on edge, using her magic sparingly and focusing more on her companions than on the fighting itself. Her ears twitched with adrenaline-fueled anxiety every time someone cried out – whether in pain or victory – not used to being accompanied by anyone when she fought. She didn't trust any of them, either; the only one she _might_ have trusted was Ava, but even the little elf was making Seda nervous with the uncanny way she could disappear.

Solas seemed decent enough, but his sudden enthusiasm and strange amount of knowledge on the Fade and Aubrie's mark was reason enough for Seda to be wary. Aubrie, though a strong mage in her own right, was too _human_ for Seda – she held herself like a noble, and she lead like one too. It was a personality Seda had learned long ago to avoid. And Varric – Seda wouldn't have trusted Varric if her life depended on it. He was smooth and tricky and clever, and Seda was certain he was fully capable of taking her coin purse and convincing her it was in her best interests. Really, Cassandra was the only one Seda would've trusted, but that ship had long sailed since the woman was her _jailor_.

No, she had no reason to trust anyone she was travelling with, and yet she _was_ travelling with them. She was _risking her life_ for them.

It was an even stupider, riskier decision than when she'd joined that damned mercenary group.

* * *

><p>"Through there – that's where the forward camp is."<p>

Aubrie glanced up at the large wooden gates that Cassandra was pointing at, glad to at least be close to a decent place to rest for a moment. She flexed her left hand, ignoring the sharp thrill of pain that reverberated through her forearm, aching all the way past her elbow to her shoulder. As the last bits of Fade remnants settled on the ground from the closed rift, the mark sputtered silently, the sickly glow lessening to a dull green aura that tainted the mage's gloves.

By the time the magic faded – or, at least, faded as much as it would – the gates had been opened. Cassandra, Varric, and Ava all relaxed; Aubrie felt her shoulders tense, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the qunari bristle uncomfortably. "Let's go."

The words were barely past her lips when a cleric she didn't even recognize began spouting accusations at her. He ran through every manner of claim that had already been used back in Haven.

Aubrie tried not to roll her eyes, and held back too sharp of a response. "Save it," she cut in. "I'm well aware of what the Chantry thinks of me. Cassandra says we need to focus on getting to the Breach, and I'm certain the Chantry would agree that's a far higher priority."

The woman standing next to the cleric said nothing, but the corner of her lips twitched up into a quickly stifled smile. She wore dark, close-fit armor, with a hood that covered her warm red hair and cast a shadow over inquisitive eyes and a light splash of freckles. "There's a path through the mountains. It—"

"We lost too many soldiers up there," Cassandra argued. "No. We should charge directly. It's quicker, and less of a risk."

"The prisoner—"

"—will decide," Cassandra finished for the cleric. She turned to Aubrie. "You are the one who must close the Breach. How should we proceed?"

Crossing her arms, Aubrie followed the path with her eyes, finding the entrance to the far-off mountain path. _Too long_. She turned to the gates, barely holding back another surge of demons. "We'll charge," she decided. "We don't have time to go through the mountains. Ava, Seda, Varric – you three take the mountain path. See if you can find the missing soldiers. If not, find what killed them. Cassandra, Solas, and I will charge with the remaining soldiers and take care of the Breach."

The cleric balled his hands into fists, face burning red. "The prisoner is _not_ giving out orders!"

"No," Cassandra agreed, leaning forward. "_I _am, and I say the prisoner is right." She straightened and turned to the hooded woman. "Leliana, brief the scouting party and send them off quickly. We don't know how much longer those soldiers can last. Lady Trevelyan, there are some supplies in that last tent; I suggest you make use of them, then we'll signal the charge. Roderick – stay out of the way."


End file.
